In display devices such at television sets and monitors, for purposes of size and weight reduction, a proposal has been made to attach a cover film to a front surface of a display cell, allowing the cover film to support the display cell (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). A frame-shaped surrounding member (a protection member) may be provided around the display cell. A back chassis may be disposed behind the display cell. The cover film may be attached from the front surface of the display cell to a rear surface of the back chassis through the surrounding member.